A Sad Birthday ::L Lawliet::
by MexMyselfxI
Summary: L's days back at Wammy house seem to show the good and the bad. Could a simple gift be worth the care or would it be a curse for the heart?


It seemed that not a moment had changed as each day had gone by. Even on L's birthday nothing had changed but the leaves on the trees. There where children running around outside of Wammy's for the evening activities of trick or treating.

L had decided that he would spend his birthday at the Wammy Orphanage. It was sad that no one had knew of L's actually birthday however. Maybe it was a good thing that no one knew that he was born on all hallows eve. Still L was saddened for never hearing those words 'happy birthday' from anyone.

L would look out the window seeing each child pass by laughing and playing. "Haha look at all the candy I had gotten!" one would say. "Oh shut up" another would yell in envy.

Then L turned to see that he had heard footsteps from behind him as a small child bashed through the door way panting. The boy was about 10 years old.

He had brown hair that was cut short and neat along with his honey colored eyes almost that of a gold at times. Along with this he was wearing a devil costume with red horns, a pitchfork, and a tail along with vampire fangs in his mouth.

L was a bit startled at seeing the child bust through the door. But called himself and asked "what is it?". The young boy stopped panting and looked up at L with big honey eyes and said "Beyond wasn't keeping his hands to himself again".

L just sighed and was a bit annoyed that he was thrown off because of something like that. Beyond after all always was one to be curious about everything and everyone he was in contact with. So much so that he was never the kind of kid to be seen as normal.

"Just tell him to knock it off" L said to the young boy. "But remember what had happened last time you told me to do that?" the boy said referring to a prior time.

Before when the boy confronted Beyond he was found tied up in his own bed with Beyond sleeping next to him. Since then the boy did not want to talk about what might had happen that day.

"Alright then so what do you want to do about it then?" L asked him. The brown haired boy looked to him and said "let me stay with you! I don't care about candy! I don't even like candy". L eyed up the bag filled with candy of all kind and said "alright if you share your candy you can stay".

In a way L almost thought of it as a birthday present. For sixteen years L had never gotten anything to eat for his birthday because even that small ounce of information could prove fatal.

"Thanks!" the brunette said to the raven haired teenager. After handing L the bag the young boy sat up next to L on his couch overlooking the outside gates of the Wammy orphanage.

"W-What are you doing Alternate?" L said a little shocked at how close the little boy was to him. With a warm smile he said "I don't know. Just looking outside with you". L blushed a bit when seeing the innocent face of Alternate his heir to the name of L after his death.

Despite L had never really known much about what to say he felt weird whenever the small child would smile. In a way he felt even like a pedophile. But it was fine to L anyway.

"Where you planning on celebrating Halloween at all?" the boy asked with big honey colored eyes. "No I don't like to celebrate Halloween" L replied. "Huh? Are you scared of Halloween or something? You do know that there is no such things as ghosts and stuff" Alternate said.

"No it's nothing like that at all" L said with a small smile on his pale face. "Religion?" Alternate asked again with his head turned to the side. "Yeah lets go with that" L said trying to get off the subject.

"Wait I got it! It's your birthday right?" Alternate said as he realized the answer was true by the look of shock on L's face. "Th-that's um" where the only words that L could even mumble.

"I'm right! I right aren't I?" Alternate said happy to see that this was the truth. Alternate sure was L's true heir to his name alright. Even at such a young age he was able to pick up on this.

"Might I ask how you know?" L said with a sigh finally giving up. "Well I see you like this only whenever you're here and it's a holiday of some kind. Every time I asked you why you told me. Now you won't tell me why and the only excuse that I didn't hear was that it was your birthday!" Alternate explained.

"That's quite the analysis there but I can't say that I'm not proud to see you catch this" L said with a small smile placing a hand on Alternate's head messing with his hair a little. "Hey! I tried to fix my hair right this morning" Alternate said to L.

"Oh sorry" L said pulling his hand away. Alternate smiled and said "nah it's okay" and messed up his own hair and then added "I'll just fix it later". In the back of L's mind he could only question whether Alternate was a girl or not when it came to his hair.

Then there was a sudden knocking at the door to L's room making both L and Alternate turn heads to the door. "Oh it much be Watari. Watari you can come in" L said a little curious why the old man had not just entered without warning. He was always convenient that way.

"It must be locked or something" L thought out loud. "I'll get it then" Alternate said jumping off the couch and landing on his two small child feet before running over to the door.

Alternate was pretty fast. Maybe L would teach him how to play tennis one day or something. L was pretty good at it himself. The simple thought of it made L question who would win but of course Alternate was too young to beat him right now. Maybe when he turns 17.

Alternate turned the knob of the door to open it and peeked through to see that it was not the face of Watari but instead a face of a boy a little older than him who looked like L with red eyes.

With him biting down on his lip and sucking in his teeth he closed the door but the older raven haired kid on the other side of the door was just a little stronger and managed to open the door quickly before Alternate could push it closed.

It was Beyond the second in the house to L's seat. Beyond always seemed to be harassing Alternate for the fact that he would spend time around L a lot. That and that he thought he was a tad boring for sitting around and just reading all day.

Beyond was dressed in a costume as well but instead of a vampire he was a demon with horns and a tail. It did surly suit him in every meaning of the word.

"B-Beyond! What the? Why are you here?" Alternate said saving himself from falling on the floor. This made L turn to see the sight of the two. "What? I missed you. I can't just go and see what your doing? Come on lets go get some candy" Beyond said trying to get Alternate up.

"No way your just going to do something freaky again! I want to stay here with L" Alternate said pulling away while looking to L almost like he wanted him to do something however the raven haired teen did not pick up on this or at least he felt that there was no need to.

"Oh come on Alternate! Let's just go and have fun for once! Your always inside reading or something" Beyond whined once again. Alternate sighed and said "I don't wanna go with you Beyond".

With Beyond's arms crossed and his chin up he said "fine you can stay but I'm going to too". Beyond than pushed his way onto Alternate's lap almost crushing the poor boy below him making him squirm under the older boys weight.

The small brunette haired boy got up from under him and hurried towards L and clung to his arm. "Don't harass me" Alternate warned him. Beyond just made a face as if he was going to laugh.

"Beyond you can stop this now. There is no reason to do this. You both can stay but just stop bothering Alternate for now. You can rape him all you want later" L said bluntly which made the young boy almost feel as if his heart was just crushed by a giant hammer.

"Well I wasn't planning on raping him but…" Beyond said going off into thought. "Okay on second thought…" L said looking down at the small boy clung to his leg. "Oh come on I was joking" Beyond said laughing a little to himself.

Alternate stuck his tongue at Beyond as he hopped back up next to L. I guess you can say that L didn't have to bad of a day that Halloween night nor did he the next year after that when Alternate actually made him something.

It was L's 18th birthday now. The brunette haired boy named Alternate once more popped his head through the door to the very same room L was in before. L turned to see that the young boy had grown a little taller now for he was 11 years old. In the boys arms was a white box.

"Alternate?" L questioned seeing the young boys face and then asked "what are you doing here". "I made you something today. I barrowed a cookbook I found in the library and snuck into the kitchen last night to make it" Alternate explained.

A small smile was on L's face as he saw this let alone it was one of L's favorite things in the world. Cake! Alternate carried over the box and sat it on a table where there was a small clearing deprived of the sweets Alternate was so used to seeing all about the table.

"You actually made a cake for me?" L asked opening the top revealing that there was indeed a cake inside. It was a surprise to see what work the young boy could do. The sight of the pink frosting and strawberries on the tops making a circle around the cake made L actually wonder whether Alternate was the one who actually made it.

"Well happy birthday L" Alternate said with a smile. "I wasn't expecting you to remember" L said trying to grasp the whole situation. "It's not like where enemies or anything. People forget about my birthday a lot so maybe I could remember yours since no one remembers your birthday either" Alternate said.

L was a bit touched by the whole thing. And Alternate spent the day with L sharing the cake although Alternate could only stomach a piece while L engulfed the whole pink pastry without any warning at all. However this was typical of L.

Something like this would continue throughout the next several years until the sad day when Alternate had died. The last gift that L was given was none other than a thank you. He was only 14 years old when he died or suicide by hanging.

In L's room he heard bells tolling as the coffin of Alternate was carried away. The bells where so loud. They where only piercing to him and seemed like they would never end. Would L hear these same bells? Maybe…

Beyond had fled the Wammy orphanage blaming L for his friend's death. Only a few years later did L catch Beyond again in the United States. Catching Beyond was L's prime case and what he wanted was only to see Beyond Birthday again. Backup you could say he could call him. But no more was that true.

"You killed Alternate! You did!" Beyond yelled at L. L could only bite his thumb and feel ashamed. It was his birthday again but no Alternate was in site. Only a screaming Beyond for his lost friend was there. Only that. With little words to say L only said two words "I know".

L never felt like it was his fault until that day. The person who always greeted him on his birthday. The bright face of the brunette haired boy with honey colored eyes L thought would never be seen again.

He never even figured out what Alternate's birthday was. Still the boy would do everything in his power to see to it that L's birthday was recognized. L's heart had sank.

Never would he see that face again. Even if it was L's fault even if Alternate did blame L and they became enemies L did not care as long as he could see his face. Just once more…

It was his birthday again… Only two years later did L see something he never thought he would see again. The face of Alternate was the very same face of Kira. The face that he would look up at when he died in his arms. Light Yagami his never ending enemy and friend at the same time…

Indeed those same bells tolled…


End file.
